The Mandate of Heaven
The Mandate of Heaven is a scenario in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. Walkthrough Recently, kreegans have arrived into the kingdom of Erathia. The hero has to defeat them by capturing their town, the Hive. The hero starts in New Sorpigal, a small town, whose outskirts are guarded by enemy monsters. As a first step, the hero has to travel the road, past Goblinwatch, and capture the Ironfist town. Afterwards, the hero can visit some of the underground caves: the Dragoon's caverns close to New Sorpigal offer some treasures or the Corlagon's estate (past the Snergle's caverns - the dwarven treasury - and the Snergle's iron mines - a gold mine), close to the two-way monolith connecting to Ironfist castle, are guarded by some skeletons. With enough army, the hero can sail through the islands and reach the Mist town. Just northeast of Ironfist is a monastery, the Temple of the Fist. There is a seer's hut close to Ironfist, but is unoccupied. However, the seer close to the Mist asks for the Pendant of Death, found in Corlagon's estate, for Expert Sorcery skill. South of Mist is the Silverhelm's outpost, a windmill. Among other islands lie the Temple of the Sun (a crypt), Temple of Tsansa (a naga bank). Just west of the Ironfist town lies the swamp, infested by undead at the Darkmoor town. If the hero takes the path north of the Mist town, they can find a Dungeon town of Alamos, an isolated island. Just southwest of it is the town of Silver Cove, a lone Rampart town. Either going towards north or east of Silver Cove, the hero can find two more Castle towns, Stone and Free Haven, which, like New Sorpigal, have many buildings disabled for construction. Between the Silver Cove and Stone town lie some landmarks, like the Silverhelm stronghold (a barracks), "The Monolith" (a monastery) and a cave, the Warlord's fortress, containing some treasures. South of Stone is the Shadow guild, a Black Market. Around the area of Free Haven lie additional landmarks, like Dragoon's Keep (a barracks), the Tomb of Ethric the Mad (the crypt), Rockham (a dwarven cottage) and the Temple of the Snake, the chapel of stilled voices (which lies on a small island). Continuing towards east, the hero can find the towns of Kriegspire and Blackshire, the latter also having a wolf den named as the Lair of the Wolf. In the northern wasteland lies the Stronghold town of Stormgard. East of it is a small plateau called the White Cap, consisted of a temple, a tavern, an alchemist's lab, a mercenary camp and a redwood observatory. Northeast of it is Agar's laboratory, while east of the White Cap is the Lair of the Dragon Riders. Before going to the Hive, the hero can go past Edenbrook (an Inferno plateau) to the Dragonsand, a desert with many dragons. At the end of the road lies Abdul's desert resort, the refugee camp. Also, taking the boat south of Dragonsand, lies the Hermit's island, populated by titans. Before going to the Hive, the hero can also try unlocking the border guards at Free Haven. The keymasters lie in underground dungeons of towns of Alamos, Darkmoor and Kriegspire, as well as in caves below Dragonsands and Hermit's island. Close to the Hive is Sweetwater, a small lake with a sawmill and a hall of sins. With enough forces, the hero has to go to the Hive and defeat the Queen, thus ending the scenario. Towns *Stronghold x2: Blackshire, Stormgard *Dungeon x2: Alamos, Kriegspire *Castle x4: New Sorpigal, Ironfist, Stone, Free Haven *Rampart: Silver Cove *Necropolis: Darkmoor *Tower: Mist *Inferno: The Hive Notes This is a simplified, short version of Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. Strategy The hero has to access the Ironfist castle during the first week. From that point on, the hero has to switch offensive and defensive tactics, to make sure to capture the enemy towns and defend them. It is wise to at least hire more heroes, so one force will attack and the other will defend the lands. Bugs *The seer's hut can be accessed from the "outside", meaning the location that the hero can normally interact is pushed towards a square to the right. *In the cave below Alamas, are the boots of Speed that cannot be picked up. *The sulfur mine on the Hermit's Isle cannot be accessed by normal means. Category:Heroes III scenarios